


Thoughtful Gestures

by kotomaru



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomaru/pseuds/kotomaru
Summary: Sayo has thought about her time spent with Tsugumi, and realizes she wants to spend more time with her. Hoping to put her newfound baking knowledge to the test, she tasks herself with making Tsugumi a gift.





	Thoughtful Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> the cooking event made me wheeze

There's a sweet scent in the air as Hina enters the kitchen, unbeknownst to her sister. The sight of flour, butter, and various measuring tools on the counter makes her immediately piece together what Sayo is doing, but further peaks her curiosity. Hina notices Sayo in front of the oven, her eyebrows furrowing. She's looking inside the oven with a serious countenance, biting her lip.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't bother her?'_ Hina thinks to herself, noting the intense concentration. It reminds her of when she sees Sayo practicing the guitar. Hina can't help but wonder why Sayo is taking this so seriously, despite knowing her sister applies herself to anything she does. For a very brief second, she has a fleeting thought -- what if she's making them for someone? Hina immediately thinks of the members of Roselia, and assumes that it could be for them. 

She must be getting into cooking, after attending Hazawa cafe's cooking class.

_'Or maybe she wants to confess--'_

Hina shakes her head. She can't imagine her sister doing that. It'll definitely be for Roselia.

The oven beeps, breaking Hina out of her thought. She quietly leaves the room, secretly cheering her sister on.

-

There's something strange about visiting a school that isn't your own. That's how Sayo feels as she stands in front of the gates of Haneoka Girl's Academy, as she takes in the scenery before her. As school is just getting out, many students are starting to file out. Many holding hands and giggling with their friends, as they talk about their day. They don't pay Sayo much mind, but notice her different school uniform. 

Sayo's emerald eyes scan the crowd of girls, looking for one brunette in particular. Her foot starts to tap against the ground, as she realizes she might be late for practice today. Sayo takes out her phone, and texts Yukina a brief apology and says she will be late, and to start without her.

Sighing, Sayo places herself against the wall surrounding the school. In her hands is a small plastic bag, filled to the brim with sugar cookies. She smiles, feeling a sense of satisfaction. She spent all of yesterday researching and preparing to make these cookies. Despite almost pouring in too much flour, and accidentally turning the oven a degree higher than it needed to be; Sayo felt content with the results. From her prior tasting, the cookie was up to par with her students. A little too heavy on the butter, but that wasn't a complete deal breaker.

She continues to look over, to see if she can spot Tsugumi. Much to her hidden delight, she spots the familiar girl heading out with another member of Afterglow. 

_'That girl with pink hair... Uehara-san, right?'_

Himari seems to be pouting, as she talks to Tsugumi passionately. Tsugumi gives a sheepish laugh, and flashes her companion a heartwarming smile. 

Sayo feels a foreign sensation in her heart.

Finally, they make it to the gate. Tsugumi's eyes light up in recognition at seeing Sayo, and Himari pauses mid sentence to gape. The trio stare at one another, neither knowing want to say. That is, until Tsugumi speaks up. 

"Ah... Sayo-san?" Tsugumi questions, blinking. She never would've expected to see Sayo here. 

Sayo clears her throat. 

"Hazawa-san. I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment." Sayo steadies her gaze upon Tsugumi, somewhat forgetting Himari was there. Himari looks at Tsugumi, and then Sayo. Not entirely sure what is going on, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll see you at practice later, okay Tsugu? Bye bye!" Himari exclaims, waving frantically at her friend. Tsugumi returns it with a wave of her own, and begins to walk towards Sayo.

Sayo leads her over to a more desolate area of the school yard, noting Tsugumi's confused demeanor. Finally, Tsugumi speaks up. 

"Is everything okay?" Is what she settles on saying, bewilderment evident in her wide eyes. Sayo inhales, somewhat shakily, and breaks eye contact.

"I wanted to properly thank you for the other day." Sayo then reveals the bag of treats she carefully made, making Tsugumi's heart speed up. Tsugumi notices the cute pink bow used to keep the bag sealed tight, and notes how uncharacteristic it seems. But then she recalls how Sayo picked it out when they went out the other day -- and wonders if it was for her all along.

"Oh...! You really don't need to thank me, I was just doing my best to teach you..." Tsugumi trails off, as she heartily accepts Sayo's cookies. For a moment, Sayo feels Tsugumi's fingers brush over her own. Oddly enough, it makes her face warm. Sayo turns her face away for a moment, attempting to gather herself.

"I do need to thank you. Speaking with you gave me more insight on myself, as well as on you." Sayo gives a closed mouth smile, reminiscing to a few days prior. Tsugumi gives a beaming smile in return, and holds the cookies to her chest.

"Really, thank you so much! I'm excited to try them! Would it be okay if I eat one now?" Tsugumi inquires politely, hungrily looking down. Sayo blinks, not having thought about it before. If it were Hina, she would've gulped a few down by now. But this is Tsugumi, and Sayo secretly wants to know if she'll enjoy the cookies.

"If that is what you'd like." Is what she settles on saying, hiding her own enthusiasm.

Tsugumi doesn't wait another second, and carefully tugs at the bow holding the bag closed. She inhales, taking in the scent of sugar and butter. Sayo watches on, unable to hide her interest in Tsugumi's reaction. Tenderly, she puts her hand in, and grabs the first cookie she touches. Her fingertips feel the rough surface of cinnamon that Sayo must've added. Lifting it up to her pink lips, she takes a bite. Her eyes immediately light up as the flavor spreads on her tongue, and she quickly takes another bite.

"These are delicious, Sayo-san! Aah, I can't thank you enough. This really was so sweet of you. Aha, no pun intended." 

Sayo takes great satisfaction in Tsugumi's enjoyment, but tries to hide it the best she can.

"It's the least I can do for your assistance, Hazawa-san." 

Tsugumi giggles, and quickly finishes her treat. She closes up the bag, delicately wrapping the bow back into place.

"I'll finish these later, I want to treasure them. If it's alright with you, I'd like to bake you something in return!" Tsugumi exclaims, taking Sayo aback. She chuckles briefly, and nods her head.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it," Sayo begins. "I don't want to keep you much longer, but thank you for your time today. I hope we can talk again soon, Hazawa-san."

Tsugumi frowns for a moment, before replacing it with a smile. 

She replies, "I'll come by with my gift sometime, okay? It'll be a surprise when though." 

Sayo nods her head in acknowledgement, and begins to walk to the gate. Tsugumi walks by her side, and they both stop once they reach the entrance of the school.

"I should be going now... I don't want to keep my band waiting much longer." Sayo concludes, and Tsugumi notes an unidentified emotion in her eyes. Tsugumi realizes that she must be holding up practice as well, and sheepishly grins.

"I'll see you soon then, Sayo-san. I'll try not to keep you waiting!"

Sayo stares, contemplating. Finally, she returns Tsugumi's smile.

"I'll be expecting you soon." 

 


End file.
